


The day before

by oreob1tch



Series: Against all odds [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Rated M for language, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: No matter how fast or far he was trying to run, he couldn't escape the fate.





	The day before

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a part3

"Are you seriously not going to tell him?" Seonghwa kneels down beside Yunho, running his fingers through his sweat slicked hair. "You're sick, you can't be away from him for so long, hell he's probably sick too."

Yunho frowns at him, or at least in the general direction of him, he can't really see much, the constant dizziness and high fever making him see things in a blur. Granted, he feels like crap, but Hongjoong hates him and doesn't want to have anything to do with him. He can't just appear on his doorstep, once again, begging for forgiveness, even though that's exactly what he wants to do. He misses him, awfully a lot, and he feels like seeing his pretty face alone would cure him from all this sickness.  
He knows that Seonghwa means well and that he's only worried about him, but Yunho doesn't know what to do. Naturally, he's worried sick about Hongjoong and his health, given how sick he is himself.

"Yunho, I'm not gonna say that again. You gotta do something. Your own fucking soulmate is _dying_."

The younger boy looks at him with wide eyes, his chest tight. He's never thought of it like that. But of course, if they don't see each other, interact in any way, it would inevitably end very very bad. And that's the last thing Yunho wants. He's already messed up a lot, he can't risk Hongjoong _dying._

But his body doesn't want to listen, he's already too weak to do anything and as soon as he tries to stand up, he gets even dizzier and almost passes out. Luckily Seonghwa is there to catch him before he can fall. "I should drive you there."

"No, hyung," Yunho wheezes, the pain in his lungs getting unbearable. "I can't bother you with this."

"You're too weak to drive yourself and you're not getting any better, don't make me carry you to the fucking car, Yunho." And the taller of the two is really too weak to argue with that. And he wants to see Hongjoong more than anything in the world.

It's been a month since he last saw him. After two weeks he started getting nauseous and it kept getting worse and worse every day. He didn't know what was wrong at first but then Seonghwa forced him to see a doctor who explained everything. The big downside of this whole soulmate thing is that once a person meets their destined one, their body is craving them and will get sick if it's not given exactly what it needs. And it only gets worse overtime.

And for Yunho, who ruined his relationship with his destined one, this was probably one of the worst things to hear. But then he immediately thought of Hongjoong and how sick he must've been himself.

And now, just as Seonghwa's about to pull up his driveway, he suddenly gets this weird feeling in his stomach that is nothing like the stomachache he's been suffering from for the past few days. It's neither good or bad, just strange. Seonghwa walks up to his front door and gets startled when someone opens the door. The person doesn't look sick at all and from Yunho can see, it's definitely not Hongjoong.

With all his willpower, he gets out of the car and walks up to the two of them. "Is..is Hongjoong home?"

But the two ignore him completely, just staring at each other, smiling. This boy has his soulmate mark right under his left eye and Yunho knows that it's the very same one Seonghwa has on his neck, that is pretty much visible to this stranger. As happy as he wants to be for his best friend, his insides are killing him and he needs to see Hongjoong like yestrday. "Please, is Hongjoong home?"

The stranger finally comes back to his senses and takes a look at Yunho. "You're the one, aren't you? God, I hoped you would come here or he would die." he grabs Yunho's arm and drags him into a room that Yunho knows way too well, Hongjoong's bedroom.

There he is, the literal love of Yunho's life, looking miserable as ever, covered with a blanket up to his chin, his forehead glistening with sweat. One look at him and he already feels much better, the headache slowly leaving his system. Hongjoong's eyes are closed so Yunho takes his chance to quickly crawl to his bed and lay his head on the older man's chest. The bond starts working its magic and they both just breathe heavily as their bodies try their hardest to get better.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was clear last time," Hongjoong groans, his voice rough from the obvious lack of use. Yunho groans, burying his face in the soft material of his soulmate's comforter. "You are sick, hyung."

"I told you I didn't want you to call me that." he pauses, taking a deep breath in. Yunho himself still feels pretty awful and can't imagine what is Hongjoong's tiny body going through. "Also, don't tell me that you came here because of my condition. You were worried about yourself."

Yunho knows better than just answering, it's not like Hongjoong would listen to him anyway.

"Even if he was," Hongjoong's friend speaks up suddenly and Yunho turns around to look at him. "Aren't you worried? He's still linked to you and I know that deep down, you still care, hyung."

"Fuck right off, Yeosang," Hongjoong mumbles, rubbing his sweaty face with his equally sweaty palms. The guy, Yeosang apparently, chuckles. "See? You're already feeling better, or at least good enough to cuss at me."

Seonghwa, almost plastered against Yeosang's back, looks at the two of them. "Being around each other obviously makes you feel better but you're in no shape to get back to your normal lives just yet. I suggest you two stay together for few days."

And to Yunho, it seems like a great idea. They both could get better and he'd have time to talk to Hongjoong, to really talk about what happened and what should happen next.

"Absolutely fucking not, are you nuts?" Hongjoong sits up and looks incredibly tiny in his huge bed. "Who even are you?"

"Uhm...I'm Seonghwa," Yunho's friend says, quietly. Yeosang smiles at him, wide, his grin from ear to ear. Yunho assumes that this is the first time he's heard his soulmate's name.

" _You_ are Seonghwa? You're the reason I'm here, feeling like this in the first place and you have the audacity to show up here? In my own fucking home?"

Yunho forgot that he told Hongjoong about his roommate and his feelings for him, that he mentioned the name. After everything that has happened, he didn't even think that Hongjoong would remember. He feels dumb and sad because none of this is Seonghwa's fault, he's the only one to blame. He tells Hongjoong that but the older ignores him, as usual. "I don't want you here, I don't want any of you here. Yeosang, get them out."

But Yeosang doesn't move. He doesn't even look like he's going to move any time soon (probably because he's so comfortable leaning against his destined one.) "I think that Seonghwa has a point. No one is telling you to marry him, hyung. To be honest, I hope you won't. But you need him around to feel better and that's all I care about." He's talking about Yunho as if he wasn't in the room with them but he actually gets it, he even agrees. "Please hyung. You need to get back to work soon and you're not going to if you can't get up from your bed."

****

Seonghwa is nice enough to bring back some of Yunho's clothes and other stuff he'll need for the week that he's going to spend at Hongjoong's. His roommate looks happy, really happy, and Yunho is happy for him. It's nice to know that he finally found his one and only and that are no problems, hopefully. He honestly wishes him the best. If it happened three months ago, the jealousy would eat him alive. He was stupid back then, and thought that he loves Seonghwa more than Hongjoong. In reality, he loves them both, in different ways.

Both Yunho and his soulmate are still a little off, Hongjoong mostly in his bed and Yunho stays bundled up on the couch under the blanket that Yeosang prepared for him. The couch is way too small for him long limbs, but he doesn't really care. All he feels is dumb happiness from being around Hongjoong again, even though the older refuses to talk to him. He falls asleep for few hours without even realizing that this is the first time in days that the pain let him relax enough to sleep.

When he wakes up, Hongjoong is in the kitchenette, Yunho can see him from his spot on the couch. He's wearing an oversized shirt that reaches down to his mid-thighs and he looks sleepy and beautiful, though still a little bit pale.

"Hey," he raps out. Hongjoong turns around and the corners of his mouth almost turn up in a smile before he stops himself and just frowns. Yunho hates that, he hates how stubborn his soulmate is and hates how endearing he finds it, for some reason, because there's nothing endearing about this, he's ignoring Yunho like the plague. It _hurts._ Yet still, Yunho is just giddy to be in his presence and close proximity. "Hyung-"

"Save it," Hongjoong says, and opens the cupboard to take out two cups. Or at least _try_ to take out two cups. He's standing on his tiptoes but can't quite reach. Yunho gets up immediately and walks over to him quickly to take the two cups out and place them on the counter. "Thanks," the older mutters and he just smiles at him, then sits on the barstool by the breakfast bar. He watches Hongjoong prepare tea for both of them and when the shorter man hands him a cup, he takes it and brushes his hand against Hongjoong's.

"Can we talk?" he asks as he takes a sip and regrets immediately, because it's hot - of course it is, Hongjoong literally just made it.

"No. I don't want to," Hongjoong shakes his head and starts walking back into his bedroom. "I just want you to get better and get the hell out of my house." But Yunho only cares about the part where Hongjoong said he wanted him to get better. It's nothing, and he might as well mean that he wants himself to get better too, but it makes Yunho a little happier.

***

It's awkward to be in someone's house when the said someone doesn't want anyone around. Yunho doesn't really know what he can or can't do, doesn't want to be rude, but he's also tired of just lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

He gets up for the millionth time, puts the cup into the sink and slowly walks over to Hongjoong's bedroom door. He knocks and without waiting for an answer, steps in. The older man is asleep and Yunho wants to lie down next to him and spoon him, but it's creepy and he won't. He wants to win Hongjoong back, wants to make him realize that he likes him, genuinely likes him and would never hurt him like that again.

It's strange, because they haven't known each other for too long yet the bond intensifies everything. He can honestly say that he loves him, but also knows that if it wasn't for the bond, the emotions he feels wouldn't be this strong.

He still thinks that this whole fate thing is a bunch of bullshit. And he wants to believe that he's here, so desperate for Hongjoong simply because he really likes him and not because fate wants him to. All those weeks ago, whenever he was with Hongjoong, he actually enjoyed himself, he liked the older man's company, his bad jokes, the way they could talk about anything. And that was no fate, that was all Hongjoong's personality. So yes, the thought of losing his soulmate forever terrifies him, but not because he'd lose his _soulmate_ but because he'd lose Hongjoong. The guy he liked to spend time with. The guy who is absolutely incredible in the bedroom and out of it as well. He wants to believe that these choices he's making have nothing to do with fate, that the feelings are real and _his._

He pulls the blanket up to Hongjoong's shoulders and leaves the room, deciding that he probably can watch the TV without the older man's permission.

***

It seems like anything he does isn't making things any better. Hongjoong built these walls around his heart and doesn't want to let Yunho in no matter what. And the younger one is trying, he really is.

It's been three days. He's slowly getting better and better and knows that by the end of the week he'll feel good enough to go back to work. On one hand, he's glad. He missed a lot and he needs to get back as soon as possible. On the other hand, it means that he'll see Hongjoong once a week a max, just so that the bond doesn't weaken enough to make them sick again.

"Here," the older places a plate on the table and Yunho smiles at him. His soulmate definitely isn't an amazing cook, but they're neither starving or dying, so he's not complaining.

"Thank you," he says and the other just takes his own plate and turns around to leave Yunho alone once again. "Stay here, please? Just this once?" Hongjoong hesitates but then puts his plate down and sits next to Yunho. "I know you hate me," Yunho speaks up after a while.

"I don't hate you."

"You don't like me either. Listen, I know I messed up and I don't deserve a second chance, I know, okay?" he looks at the older man who keeps staring at his lunch. "But we can still be friends, like? I won't try anything, ever, I swear. But I don't wanna lose you." Finally, the shorter of the two looks up. "You really think it's that easy, huh?"

"No, I don't. But I just want to make sure that the effort won't be one-sided," Yunho sighs. "I already said I'd do anything. I'll beg, do you want me to beg?"

Hongjoong looks him straight in the eyes. "I don't want anything from you, Yunho. Eat up and go to bed."

***

Things change after their conversation, as if Hongjoong actually took what Yunho said to heart. He talks to Yunho every now and then and eats in the same room as the younger. Sometimes he even sits down on the couch to do some work on his laptop while Yunho is sitting just two feet away, watching Netflix.

Somehow, it feels almost domestic and it just reminds Yunho how much he wants this. How much he wants Hongjoong in his life.

They progress very slowly but surely. By day five, Hongjoong doesn't look like the mere sight of Yunho makes him want to scream and yank his hair out and he looks way better, too. Healthier. Yunho adores the subtle pink hue on his cheeks whenever their eyes meet and he's just, once again, reminded of how much he cares for the older.

"Do you wanna go for a walk today?" he asks, feeling brave enough to suggest such thing. Hongjoong shrugs, not looking repulsed by the idea.

"Sure, if it's not going to rain, then why not?"

But it does end up raining and they're stuck in the house just like they were the previous days. Hongjoong suggest they watch a movie and Yunho can tell that he's really trying to be friendly to him. It's nice to know that he cares enough to try and even nicer to know that there's a chance that he won't lose his destined one.

The movie they're watching is nothing spectacular but it is funny. Yunho listens to Hongjoong's squeaky laugh with a wide grin on his face, his heart swelling in his chest. He could listen to that sound over and over again and he would not get tired of it.

Hongjoong looks at him, eyes still shining, cheeks pink and lips stretched into a smile and Yunho's heart just about stops. He can't really help himself and his brain just sort of gives up when he leans in and catches Hongjoong's lips into a kiss. The older one doesn't pull away nor pushes Yunho away so he takes that as a win and carefully kisses him, just lips moving against lips. Hongjoong kisses back, albeit rather hesitantly, his tiny hands holding onto the material of Yunho's shirt. The kiss is sweet and innocent and he wants to take it further. He's missed Hongjoong's lips and he's ready to risk it all. So he does, licks his soulmate's bottom lip and deepens the kiss as soon as Hongjoong grants him the access. It turns filthy real quick and when Yunho pulls away, they're both a little flushed and out of breath. As soon as he sees the expression on Hongjoong's face, he knows he messed up. The older is looking at him all confused.

"Maybe...maybe you should go home," he says after a while and Yunho couldn't agree more. They were trying to work on their communication, trying to build a friendship, and his stupid feelings ruined it all.

"You're right."

"I'll...text you," Hongjoong says quickly, assuring. "About our next meet up." Yunho nods and quickly throws all of his stuff into the duffle bag in which Seonghwa brought his clothes.

"I'm sorry, hyung..."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) for posting updates, future work ideas and even a chat if you wanna :)


End file.
